377 kph (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Knights of the Elements Pictures |Row 3 title = Co-produced by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Written by |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Distributor |Row 6 info = Margovyan National Pictures |Row 7 title = Release Date |Row 7 info = January 1, 2014 (Margovya) January 10, 2014 (U.S. and Canada) February 2014 (worldwide) |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 141 minutes |Row 9 title = Budget |Row 9 info = 92 million |Row 10 title = Box office |Row 10 info = m5,091,707,861}} 377 Kilometers Per Hour (Also known as 377 kph; stylized 377KPH) is a 2014 Margovyan action-romance crime-thriller film produced by Knights of the Elements Pictures and co-produced by and . It stars Gennady Elemat, and , with , , , , , , , , , , , and in supporting roles. It is written by , , , , and and directed by . The film was released in Margovyan theaters on January 1, 2014, in the U.S. and Canada on January 10, in South America on January 15, Southeast Asia on January 29, Middle East and Europe on January 31, the South African Region on February 12,and in East Asia on February 14, Australia on February 28, and in the Pacific Islands, Northern Africa and Sahara on March 19. On March 15, the gross income of the film officially reached m4 billion. On March 19, the film has officially outsold the 2000 film Titanium, and is now the highest-grossing film of Margovya, and on April 15, the film has officially held the record as the first Margovyan film to have grossed 5 billion margots in income. The film has officially garnered a box office income of m5.09 billion after its theatrical run closed on April 18, 2014. On April 27, 2014, it was announced that a sequel to the film, under the tentative title , is currently under development. On September 19, 2014, it was announced that the production for the sequel has concluded, and 377 kph 2: Retaliation will be released in theaters on February 11, 2015. 377 kph was easily dethroned by its successor upon its release in 2015 as the of all time. Although neither of the two most recent films of the 377 kph series surpassed Retaliation, another blockbuster film that starred Gennady Elemat, , easily defeated Retaliation. However, 377 kph remains the highest-grossing film of 2014, and is currently the third highest-grossing Margovyan film of all time. Plot The film opens with Yevgeniy Subokov (Gennady Elemat) helping his best friend Lavrenty Dimakulanov (Timofey Ulyanov) in preparing for a street race in the streets of Ciudad del Celebridad, wherein the pot is worth m275 million. Dimakulanov's opponent is none other than his mortal enemy, Gavril Gaganovsky (Ravil Yanenko), a notorious racer who uses his "expert" cheating and rigging skills to win against his opponents and take them out...permanently. The race started soon enough, but after running the first kilometer of the race, Lavrenty's engine burst into flames, killing him on the spot. An initial investigation of the accident followed, where it was found out that Lavrenty was going at 377 kilometers per hour when the accident happened, implying that Lavrenty's speed at that time is beyond his car's capacity. However, not contented with the information, Yevgeniy conducted a follow-up investigation and found out that a time bomb was placed inside the car before the race started, and it exploded after exactly twenty-five seconds, the same time Lavrenty hit 377 kph. Fulfilling his best friend's death wish, Yevgeniy buried Lavrenty in Cemeterio del Celebridad, the place of the latter's death, and swore that he would avenge Lavrenty's death. Two years later, Svetlana Dimakulanova (Samara Tilnova), twin sister of Lavrenty, arrives at Arbatskaya City International Airport after spending two years in Russia after an acquaintance of Gavril's told her that Lavrenty was murdered and his murderer was already deported and imprisoned in Russia. Yevgeniy persuades her to join his racing "team" in order to avenge Lavrenty's death. At first, Svetlana refuses, as she is contented with her current job as an office worker in a clothing manufacturing company and doesn't need that much cash, but after some more persuasions, she finally resorted to illegal racing. On the first day of her training, Svetlana meets Yevgeniy's team of racers, which he calls his "Little Empire", some of which include twin racers Vyacheslav and Vladislav Rambuv (Boris Sorbariyev and Boris Yazenev), twin brothers who decided to join Yevgeniy's group after their older brother (cameo by Boris Nukorev), who was a racer under Gaganovsky, was killed by Gaganovsky for losing a major race; Aleksei Pavlov (Ustin Kubasov), a former legitimate racer who resorted to underground racing after losing badly in a sponsored race; Olga Vulvanova (Yordana Puevskaya), the team's off-road specialist, a former actress who decided to use her speed in off-road driving after the director of her latest movie insulted her for not being able to do the off-road stunt in the film; Mark Antonov (Baba Filitov) a retired employee whose employer of more than thirty years refused to give him the benefits that was promised to him; and Pavel Marlinov (Khristo Morozov), the racer who has been with Yevgeniy for more than ten years, who has been waiting for Yevgeniy's permission to form a racing team of his own, like hundreds of his former protegees. Svetlana also meets the car specialists team, which include Mikhaela Kabutova (Tanya Kalinina), who is an expert on bombs and on deactivating them; Boris (Hafimwahlid Talnaev), Mikhaela's boyfriend, not an official racer but he was "dragged" by Mikhaela into the team during the investigation of the bomb in Lavrenty's car; and Pavlina Mayamanova (Zarya Yarinich), the expert in car performance and handling. Aside from the car specialists team, Svetlana also met the "entertainment" team, which include bouncers Aleksandr Vodovich (Lev Arigov), Ravil Porsenko (Vyacheslav Klimov) and Oleg Olanov (Terentiy Murov), and their gay companion Karl"a" Chudenko (Orental Gibitov), who were recruited to distract opponents in case a close encounter occurs. Svetlana and Yevgeniy's other racers would have to challenge Gaganovsky in a series of race challenges all over the world, totaling about twenty-six races, plus a final race, Svetlana face-to-face with Gaganovsky himself, from Brasilia, Brazil to Llamadovskaya, Pontival, Margovya, via Amazona Pass, and then the Northern Margovyan Superhighway, originally, for a pot of m302 million. However, after Kiril (Matvey Rasapinsky), the "negotiator" of the Little Empire, has made some negotiations, the pot was raised to m1.19 billion. At first, Svetlana was very much dismayed with the decision, but as she goes through "proper" training and compete in real racing, she grew to love the nature of underground racing and started placing in large bets against her opponents. Until the final race came, and Yevgeniy made sure that no bomb is placed in Svetlana's car. However, unbeknownst to everybody, Gaganovsky has replaced Svetlana's car with a similar bomb-implanted one the minute before the race started. A few minutes after the race started, Mikhaela suddenly discovered that Svetlana's car has a bomb in it, and that it would activate the moment Svetlana hits 370 kph, and would detonate the moment she either hits 377 kph, or falls below 370 kph, and to top it off, Svetlana is already driving at 372.5 kph the moment the bomb was discovered, so she had to keep her speed between 370 and 376 kph while Mikhaela, Boris and Pavlina try to deactivate the bomb remotely. After about five minutes, the bomb was deactivated, but it was too late, as Gaganovsky was about to cross the finish line the moment the bomb was disabled, while Svetlana is still a few kilometers behind the opponent. Gaganovsky wins the race and takes m1.19 billion out of Yevgeniy's hands. After the race, Svetlana confronts Yevgeniy and leaves the team, leaving Yevgeniy a little bit depressed, not just because he has lost one of his greatest racers, but also because he has already fallen in love with Svetlana. Meanwhile, Gavril's girlfriend Grigoriya (Andrea G.), after learning of how he had cheated during his race with Svetlana, suddenly breaks up with him, and decides to go to Yevgeniy to apologize, only to be caught by Svetlana, who was less than pleased to see how Yevgeniy has "replaced" her in less than a day. Svetlana apologizes and confesses her love for Gennady at the same time, and a romantic reconciliation follows. Meanwhile, Kiril, Pavel and Karl team up to call a rematch against Gaganovsky. Originally, Gaganovsky turns down the offer, however, after being called a coward by Karl, Gaganovsky calls the rematch, but the terms are that whoever loses the race will turn over all their belongings to the other, and has to quit racing forever. The challenge series is composed of twenty-three race events that will take place anywhere in the world, and a final race that will start in Buenos Aires, Argentina and will end in Asturiovskaya Approach in Filipiniana, Arbatskaya, Margovya. However, the day before the first event, Yevgeniy called, saying that he is currently down with mild pneumonia, and will not be able to handle the team for two to three months until he recovers. He tells Pavel, the most responsible in the Little Empire, to temporarily take over the crew while he's gone. Five months has easily passed and the twenty-three events were quickly held, until the final race was only days away. One week before the race, Svetlana, Pavel, Vyacheslav and Vladislav visited Yevgeniy at the hospital, where he tells them that he's better now, but might not be returning to the team for until one more month, and hence lets Pavel decide who to pick for the final event. In order to be able to decide who to pick for the final race, Pavel decided to hire a racing stunt actor to disguise as Gaganovsky and put all of his teammates into the test, however, none of them passed, until the race finally came, and at the very last minute, Svetlana voluntarily decided to do the race for her brother and for Yevgeniy. However, just as she was about to get into the car, she was surprised by a returning Yevgeniy, who has apparently recovered from his sickness, and is now able to do the final race. The race finally started, with Yevgeniy and Gaganovsky battling each other one-on-one for the first time in more than ten years. However, more than an hour into the race, a few kilometers before entering Margovya, a bomb was once again discovered in Yevgeniy's car, but this time, it will activate the moment he reaches the speed of 377 kph, and will detonate the moment he hits the speed above or below 377 kph, and to top it off, Yevgeniy is already driving at 377.1 kph, meaning that he must keep his speed between 376.50 and 377.49 kph while Mikhaela, Boris and Pavlina, along with the other racing team members and the entertainment team members, try to disable the bomb remotely. However, they discovered that it can't be deactivate remotely: it has to be done on the car itself. After being informed by the situation, Yevgeniy ordered Mikhaela, Svetlana, Pavlina, Pavel, Vyacheslav, Vladislav, Aleksei and Karl to follow him in Margovya. And because no one of them can do more than 377 kph on average, the whole of the team devise a plan: they all drive to a 55-story hotel a few meters away. However, the hotel elevators are down, so the eight of them have to use the stairs. After that "tiring" journey, they finally arrive at the rooftop, where they were met by Kiril, Boris and Olga, who arrived earlier with eight parachutes and a canon that can launch them onto Margovya. Soon after, all eight of them were launched to Margovya and arrived just in time, as Yevgeniy has been keeping his speed for about seven minutes. Upon arrival, the team's dealer Ruma Mashkadovsky (Viktor Boevsky) arrives with a mini-chopper to hold them all while they are moving. Pavel and Mikhaela started opening Yevgeniy's hood, while Vladislav, who was on the car while it is moving, started searching the hood for the bomb. After three more minutes, the team finally found the bomb and managed to remove it from Yevgeniy's car while he was going steady at 377 kph. After retrieving the bomb, the eight, boarded on the chopper, went straight to where Gaganovsky's car is going, to be able to drop the bomb exactly on Gaganovsky's car. After receiving a signal that the bomb is already in the car, Yevgeniy immediately speed up, completely obliterating the opponent's car, with Yevgeniy and the Little Empire winning the final race. Celebrating the team's victory in the final race, Yevgeniy commends and congratulates everyone for a job well done, especially Pavel, who really did his job while temporarily taking over and being in-charge. Pavel didn't get to form his own group, though, but a bigger surprise awaits him: Yevgeniy, who has already expressed his love for Svetlana, is ready to retire from underground racing forever and start a new life with her, and that he wanted Pavel to become the new team leader of the Little Empire. The film ends with Yevgeniy and Svetlana visiting Lavrenty's grave two months later, now engaged. Cast as Yevgeniy Subokov, a professional underground racer who tries to avenge the death of Lavrenty Dimakulanov, his closest friend by training his twin sister Svetlana to compete against his mortal enemy. as Svetlana Dimakulanova, an ordinary office worker who decided to enter the world of underground racing in order to avenge the death of her twin brother Lavrenty. as Lavrenty Dimakulanov, a professional racer, twin brother of Svetlana and the closest friend of Yevgeniy, who was killed during a race against a notorious racer right after his car exploded upon reaching the speed of 377 kilometers per hour. as Gavril Gaganovsky, a notorious and professional underground racer who uses his skills in racing and cheating in order to eliminate his opponents and win big in races. as Kiril Marukov, an underground racer under Yevgeniy's team who was the one who negotiated the series of events with Gavril, and successfully raised the bet on the final race from three hundred two million margots to 1.19 billion margots. as Mikhaela Kabutova, a racer under Yevgeniy who is also an expert on bombs and explosives, and on detonating them. as Boris Garbovsky, Mikhaela's boyfriend, also an explosives expert who was pulled under Yevgeniy's plan on taking revenge against Gavril. as Pavel Marlinov, a racer under the group of Yevgeniy who was already waiting for Yevgeniy's permission to let him form a group of his own. Little did he know that a bigger surprise from Yevgeniy awaits him at the final scene of the film Development Production Casting and Filming Post-production and release Sequel Issues On June 27, 2014, accompanying the revelation that the union of four of the largest automobile companies in Margovya known as the KLAY (Khristenko/Lubovenko/Andropov/Yakovich) Consortium had been paying large sums of money to Let's Talk Margovya for favorable reviews of their latest cars in the network's car magazine show were rumors that several Margovyan movies that used any Yakovich car that belongs to the W and X generation, 377 kph included (which allegedly used the Yakovich X5 prototype for production), were also paid by the said companies to promote their products and portray it as good. On July 5, 2014, director Yulian Markovsky breaks his silence and admitted that the Consortium tried to make them use the X5 prototype for production, but "when Gennady Elemat tested the X5 in Asturiyovskaya Approach, which is where he had to drive the X5 as fast as it can, the car literally lifted off the moment he hit 400; luckily, he managed to control the brakes and stop the car before hitting something at that speed; otherwise he would have died before production could have even started." Markovsky also stated that while he couldn't get out of the contract with Yakovich (as he already accepted the money), which states that the production team should use and feature the X5 prototype, unmodified and unaltered, in production for the film, the production team hired a group of automotive engineers from Bugatti and Pagani to modify Elemat's 1974 model Yakovich M57 (the same car used by in his last film roles; only from a latter model) to go as close as the X5's top speed (they only managed to tune it to 416 kph, which is a little far below the X5's top speed of 439 kph) while improving the other aspects of the car, making sure that the car's engine can take that much speed without causing harm to the actors who will be using it. The production team also altered the exterior of the car to make it look exactly like the 2013 model Yakovich X5, so Yakovich Motors wouldn't notice. This revelation forced Yakovich Motors to break the contract, which was going to affect the movie's sequel 377 kph 2: Retaliation as it stated that the franchise must support any new releases from Yakovich Motors in all installments that they will be producing (as the X6 was released around the time that ''Retaliation ''was under production). As a result, Elemat's "X5", even in its true form a product of Yakovich Motors, was no longer used in the sequel. Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Transport Category:Sports Category:Cars